The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Vamp Time Improved.’
‘Vamp Time Improved,’ identified as 20544-0A, was discovered as a whole plant natural mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Vamp Time,’ an unpatented seedling identified as 20544-0. The new variety ‘Vamp Time Improved’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.